moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Teil 2 2011) Deutscher Trailer Full-HD
Beschreibung http://www.facebook.com/vipmagazin1 ... Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 2 / Harry Potter 7.2 (Trailer deutsch / german HD) - Kinostart: 14.7.2011. Alles endet hier! "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 2" ist das letzte Abenteuer in der Harry-Potter-Filmserie. Im epischen Finale weitet sich der Kampf Gut gegen Böse in der Welt der Zauberer zu einem regelrechten Krieg aus. Niemals stand derart viel auf dem Spiel - niemand ist mehr sicher. Die entscheidende Auseinandersetzung mit Lord Voldemort scheint unausweichlich, und es sieht fast so aus, als ob Harry Potter sich opfern muss ... --- Bitte ABONNIEREN nicht vergessen: • http://www.youtube.com/vipmagazin • http://www.youtube.com/kinofilme • http://www.youtube.com/gamesmag • http://www.youtube.com/WissensMagazin • http://www.youtube.com/MultimediaMagazin • http://www.youtube.com/PlanetZukunft DANKE! :) --- In "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 2" übernehmen wieder Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint und Emma Watson ihre Rollen als Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Zur Besetzung gehören außerdem Helena Bonham Carter (Bellatrix Lestrange), Jim Broadbent (Horace Slughorn), Robbie Coltrane (Rubeus Hagrid), Warwick Davis (Griphook), Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy), Ralph Fiennes (Lord Voldemort), Michael Gambon (Albus Dumbledore), Ciarán Hinds (Aberforth Dumbledore), John Hurt (Mr. Ollivander), Jason Isaacs (Lucius Malfoy), Matthew Lewis (Neville Longbottom), Gary Oldman (Sirius Black), Alan Rickman (Severus Snape), Maggie Smith (Minerva McGonagall), David Thewlis (Prof. Remus Lupin), Emma Thompson (Sybill Trelawney), Julie Walters (Molly Weasley) und Bonnie Wright (Ginny Weasley). Regie führte David Yates, der bereits die Blockbuster "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix", "Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" sowie Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 1" inszeniert hat. Steven Kloves schrieb das Drehbuch nach der Buchvorlage von J.K. Rowling. "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes", die letzte Fortsetzung in dem erfolgreichsten Film-Franchise aller Zeiten, läuft ab dem 14. Juli 2011 sowohl in 3D als auch in 2D in den Kinos an. • Filminfos: http://www.vip-infotainment.de/Kinofilme/Harry_Potter_und_die_Heiligtuemer_des_Todes_Teil_2.html --- Offizieller deutscher Kino-Trailer zu dem Film "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Teil 2)". Originaltitel: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 Teil 7 der Harry-Potter-Serie nach dem Roman von J.K. Rowling. Fantasy-Abenteuerfilm, GB/USA 2011 Filmverleih: Warner Bros. Pictures Kinostart (DE): 14.7.2011 Schauspieler/Darsteller: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Helena Bonham Carter, Jim Broadbent, Robbie Coltrane u.a. Regisseur: David Yates --- Tags: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2 Trailer german, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2 Trailer deutsch, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2 deutscher Trailer, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2 german, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Teil 2) deutsch, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2 Kino-Trailer, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2 Kinotrailer, Harry Potter 2011, J.K. Rowling JK Rowling Joanne K. Rowling, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2 Filmkritik, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2 2011, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter i darovi smrti, er és a Halál ereklyéi, Harry Potter a relikvie smrti, Harry Potter og Dødsregalierne, Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Harry Potter ja surma vägised, Harry Potter ja kuoleman varjelukset, Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, Harry Potter és a Halál ereklyéi, Harry Potter og dauðadjásnin, Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte, Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene, Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, Harry Potter ve Ölüm Yadigârları, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2 DVD --- Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr. © 2011 Warner Bros. Ent. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Harry Potter characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Ent. All Rights Reserved. . Kategorie:Videos